warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Leopardstar
Style Concerns * Firestar's Quest needs to be added to Livebooks She wasn't there, to the best of my knowledge. [[User:Eulalia459678|'Eu']](Talk! ) 19:08, 3 May 2008 (UTC) * History needs to be completed * Categories are needed [[User:Eulalia459678|'Eu']](Talk! ) 19:08, 3 May 2008 (UTC) * Categories should be ordered in chronological book order [[User:Eulalia459678|'Eu']](Talk! ) 19:08, 3 May 2008 (UTC) * Mate needs to be referenced Night Fall 05:51, June 25, 2010 (UTC) * Needs longer Crookedstar's Promise History I tried to find every detail of her in Crookedstar's Promise. You can revert this if you disagree but I think it is expanded enough. 07:52, November 12, 2014 (UTC) * Needs Sign of the Moon history. Leopardstar in love?! Leopardstar was in love with Tigerstar?! Could somebody give me a link to that chat please?--Nightfall101 02:28, October 28, 2009 (UTC) I don't have a link to the real chat, but I have a link to where some nice person posted it on deviantART (I'm pretty sure it's legit because it says things that people who saw the real chat said) here. ♫ insaneular ♫[[User Talk:insaneular|''Down at Fraggle Rock!]] 22:31, October 28, 2009 (UTC) Thanks! But I had to look to find it, and there were some pretty major spoilers in there...--Nightfall101 02:41, October 29, 2009 (UTC) Here is the link http://wandsandworlds.com/community/ErinHunter6-chat The question is near the bottom; CTRL + F: 'but also in love'. --Russetstripe 06:26, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Does anyone else notice ha a resemblance between Mothwing and Leopardstar? i wonder if she might have been their mother and given them to sasha and kind of set it up so that sasha could say that they were her kits when really they were leopardstar and tigerstar's kits that she had to keep secret or maybe mothwing is only leopardstar's kit and sasha had hawkfrost and tadpole and they were born around the same time. so leopardstar could have set it up with sasha to take mothwing and give them to riverclan? i don't know but i am sort of suspicious because they are both dappled golden she-cats with amber eyes. what do you think? Not a chance.-- Dragonfrost 20:22, April 27, 2010 (UTC) I agree. The thought that Mothwing and Hawkfrost are Leopardstar's kits is stupid! =^-^= Pantherstar 8:18 4-28-10 Please don't use all caps: it makes you look like you're shouting. And the wiki has agreed that her eyes are ''amber. Ravenflight 15:32, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Sorry I Like Use Caps To Make My Point (I knew Leopardstar had amber eyes) I think that it would be highly unlikely that Mothwing & Hawkfrost are Leopardstar's kits. Leopardstar wasn't anywhere near the place where those kits were born. =^-^= Pantherstar 11:36 am 8-27-10 is it possible? is it possible that tigerstar could have mated with both Sasha AND Leopardstar? because i don't notice ANY resemblance between Sasha and Mothwing but i do notice some with Sasha and Hawkfrost. i think that there is a possibility that Mothwing is actually Leopardstar's kit that she gave to Sasha when Sasha had Hawkfrost and Tadpole. i am sure that they would have met if Sasha was with Tigerstar when Tigerclan was started. so there is a 50% chance that Mothwing is Leopardsar's kit because there is a high chance that Leopardstar and Tigerstar were mates, why else would Tigerclan have been started? why else would have Leopardstar have let Stonefur be killed? these are good questions, no? That's not even possible. Mothwing was born before Sasha even met Leopardstar. Read the last book in the Tigerstar and Sasha trilogy.--Dragonfrost 01:53, January 8, 2010 (UTC) That's an interesting theory. I'm sure it's possible Tigerstar could have mated with them both (after all, I believe he mated with Sasha when he was technically still mates with Goldenflower.) So, yes, I guess it could be possible. --Russetstripe 00:34, January 1, 2010 (UTC) I think that's mouse-brained!!! Leopardstar wasn't there when Mothwing was born! Plus: Leopardstar said why she joined TigerClan: it sounded like a good idea! Mothwing and Sasha have a resemblence: There both tabby, light brown/tan color!!! Plus AGAIN: HOW could Mothwing be Leopardstar's kit if Leopardstar wasn't there when she was born. AND Leopardstar didn't let Stonefur get killed. She would have stopped Blackfoot and Darkstripe, but she thought of what Tigerstar would do if she spoke against it! Leopardstar had no choice!!! READ MORE CAREFULLY!!! =^-^= 8:20 p.m 4-29-10 well i guess we'll figure it out when leopardstar dies in the next book that sucks because i think she is the best of the leaders because she is wise and strong but not ruthless like blackstar. Oh, and, Leopardstar is not a coward. If she spoke she probably would have been killed Alright, this dissucion is OVER. There's absoluty NO way in the world that Mothwing could be Leopardstar's kit. The only reason Leopardstar didn't speak up about her deputy being killed is beause that coward was afriad to loose the respect of her Clanmates. (She's nothing but a spinless coward.) Mothwing got her amber eyes from Tigerstar. Also, to the people saying that Leopardstar is the best leader ever, the Talk Pages are not for peoples opinions about cats. They are meant to dissucss how the article can be improved. If you really want to talk about that, it's welcome on the fourms. --Dragonfrost 15:05, May 1, 2010 (UTC) To the person who typed that very rude "WHATEVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!": Caps lock rape! Caps lock rape! Oh, and Leopardstar is a huge coward. Yeah, she might have been killed if she spoke out. But remeber the first rule of the Warrior Code: You must defend your clan, even with your life. Leopard-snot's clan was being destroyed. And she was ready to sit around and let 3 of her Clanmates be killed. Yeah, real brave and noble cat.-- Dragonfrost not logged in Leopardstar isn't a coward. Plus, if you hate Leopardstar, why are you on this disscusion page? P.S, "Leopard-snot" WHY?!?!?!? and what 3 clanmates? and yeah, maybe it was against the warrior code, But, if she was killed right after her deputy, that Would Destroy RiverClan because they wouldn't have a deputy Or Leader. Leopardstar was just being logical about it, even though her deputies death would have peirced her heart. And Yeah, sometimes Leopardstar dosn't make the right decisions, that dosn't mean that she's a cowardAnd Now This Disscuscion is Over (sorry for the caps. I like it because it helps me make My Piont on things) =^-^= 10:05 5 - 9 - 10 Don't use caps, just use italics. I think we can establish that Leopardstar didn't exactly make all the right choices, (i.e, allowing Stonefur to be murdered right infront of her) but this discussion should be over and continued on the forums. You can say she isn't a coward all you want there, but this isn't the place to discuss it. [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 15:09, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Nighty's right, if you really want to argue with me about Leopardstar, do it on the forums. And i'm here because I want to contribute to the wiki, duh. And she wasn't afraid for her life, she was to proud. In C''ats of the Clans,'' it says she didn't speak out because she was to afraid to lose the respect of her clanmates by adimitting she was wrong. So, the respect of others is more important than her deputy and 2 of her apprentices. Really does speak volumes about her. Also, brave people don't care what others think of them. They also stand up for what they believe in. So yeah she's the breavest, most couragous cat in warriors. *note the sarcasam of that last sentence* As for calling her Leopard-snot, don't get mad about that. It's my opinion. I could have said something much more vulgar. Like Night said, if this really means that much to you, we can disuss it on the forums... Wherever they are.-- Dragonfrost 19:29, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Okay, maybe Leopardstar didn't speek up. Maybe (being so confident about her warriors) she thought Stonefur could win. Maybe she thought Tigerstar was bluffing. I don't think she's a coward, even if she didn't save Stonefur. There has been other times where something like that happens. Yes, Leopardstar didn't want to loose her Clan's respect. If she spoke up; she would have destroyed her Clan. Tigerstar would have killed her and then RiverClan would have no deputy or leader. She was being logical. She did care. It described the hurt in her eyes. Also, all leaders make choices that aren't the best. Leopardstar's choice was one of the worst; but she payed for that choice. ----Pantherstar @ http://vitanis-sahifa.webs.com Dead appearances An IP just edited her dead appearances to include Fading Echoes. We have no way of knowing that she actually appears as a StarClan cat, since that never happened in the Browse Inside. The Dead appearances section lists a cat's appearances as a warrior of StarClan, not the book in which he/she died. *catches breath* Quoth the Raven, Nevermore 00:30, March 13, 2010 (UTC) It has been revealed she will die then but we won't post spoilers. But, should she be posted dead for then because the chat revealed she would die in that book?--Artimas HunterWelcome to Bramblepath's Den 20:14, March 16, 2010 (UTC) I think that instead of RiverClan in CURRENT, it should say StarClan because she's dead now. RiverClan should be included in PAST =^-^= 8:25 4-29-10 We've agreed that StarClan/Dark Forest is not an affiliation. RiverClan is her current affiliation. Also, to Artimas, it doesn't count as a dead appearance unless she appears as an actual StarClan cat. She didn't. End of discussion. Ravenflight 15:33, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Eyes It says in Rising Storm she has emerald green eyes. The rain breaths "I'm not laughing at you. I just think we'd look stupid with wings." 10:32, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Typo. She has amber eyes. The writers always make little slip-ups like that.-- Dragonfrost 20:14, April 27, 2010 (UTC) No, Leopardstar has green eyes because, in Rising Storm she is described with green eyes, in her picture on the front cover of Code of the Clans ''Leopardstar has green eyes and if you still think she has green eyes, you might want to think about it: she is ''always ''described with green eyes and there are ''pictures ''of her with green eyes. The only reason that ''I ''can think of that would make you think she had amber eyes would be her picture in ''Cats of the Clans ''but that is the only time that I could remember her being seen with amber eyes. She has green eyes O.K! =^-^= 4 - 4:38 p.m, 28 - 10 No, her eyes are ''amber. She's been discibed with amber eyes several times. The only times she's ever been discribed with green eyes is once in Rising Storm. Also, the pictures in Code of the Clans and Cats of the Clans are NOT a good reference. To be honest, I highly doubt the person who does the picures even reads the books. So yeah, her eyes are amber. Case closed. --Dragonfrost 14:54, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Leopardstar has ''green ''eyes O.K. Leopardstar is described with green eyes more than amber. There are more pictures and descriptions of her with green eyes. So yeah, HER EYES ARE GREEN O.K!!!!!!!!! 5 - 3 - 10 =^-^= Please watch the caps, some people see it as shouting. As for the eyes, the pictures aren't good references, like Dragonfrost said, because the artist doesn't always color them right. I personally would go with a book reference. [[User:Blackclaw09|'雨']][[User talk:Blackclaw09|'晶須']] 21:45, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Sorry. I like the caps because it makes my point stand out more. I always picture Leopardstar with green eyes and always will. I didn't use the caps to shout. =^-^= 10:09 5 - 9 - 10 Guys please calm down. Blackclaw is right about the pictures not being a good reference, and there are hundreds of mistakes in the warriors series where eye color is concerned. Personally, I've always pictured her with green eyes, not amber. Somewhere in Rising Storm, (can't find it at the moment) it quotes "Leopardfur's eyes sparked like emerald fire." Or something like that at least. But here in "A Dangerous Path" it says, The RiverClan deputy hadn't shifted her amber gaze from him. - Page 13. Her eyes have been mentioned to be amber more than green; so I think that's why we've gone with amber.[[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 01:59, May 4, 2 i think she has amber eyes, because in Fading Echoes, on pg.30 it says," courage and stubborness flashining in Leopardstar's amber gaze"Juniperberry86 00:16, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Yes, that's right. And on "Code of the Clans", she has amber eyes; not green. She is also seen with amber eyes in "Cats of the Clans". To see the cover of Code of the Clans, go here. She can be seen at the back, behind Tallstar [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 15:11, May 9, 2010 (UTC) The Erins make a ton of mistakes like this. The wiki's official position is that she has amber eyes. She appeared with green eyes several times, but we are going to list her as having amber eyes. Ravenflight 15:30, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Nightfall, Code of the clans cover also shows Blackstar with blue eyes when he has glod/amber its not a good cover. Besides can't we all see a cat diffrently? I see her with "Blue" eyes, some see her with green or even amber. But, does it really matter to the point of fighting? She has had so many diffrent colors of eyes to the point that I have come to this, she is dead we will most likely not see her again lets close her eyes for good and bury the hachet. =D 20:03, March 28, 2011 (UTC)Rosefur Diabetes? Where does it say she died of diabetes? On facebook? It was revealed in an Erin Hunter Chat, thought I'm not sure which one. Whitestorm17 13:01, August 4, 2010 (UTC)(Talk!) It was revealed on Vicky's facebook page here - Is it possible Leopardstar died of diabetes? -- ｷﾉ尺尺乇ﾚ í'm nσt rαndσm, чσu just cαn't thínk αs fαst αs mє 20:26, November 3, 2014 (UTC) Leader Ceremony I know we don't have the ceremony, but we still know where she lost a few of her lives (i.e. sickness). For example, Ripplestar of ShadowClan had a leader ceremony tab showing the only lost life we knew about, even though we only knew one. Why doesn't Leopardstar have that? She does. It's at the bottom of the page. 03:35, November 22, 2010 (UTC) Confused At The Sight on here it said she forgave Graystripe for killing her former mate Whiteclaw but he was her apprentice right?? Adderpaw 11:37, December 18, 2010 (UTC) He was both her mate and apprentice. I'm Still Phoenixfeather13! 18:52, January 16, 2011 (UTC) where does it say that he was her mate??? -Pumpkintail (talk) 13:22, June 27, 2016 (UTC) Bule eye mishap She has been seen with blue eyes more than once, could we put this is the triva? 01:08, March 9, 2011 (UTC)Rosefur Do you have a booktitle and page number for a few of these? 02:59, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Leader Info.. For her Leader Info, it says Nine, for Nine Lifes, but when I clicked on it, nothing but Deputies came up, shouldn't that be fixed? Like when you click on the Leader Info on her page, and click on Nine, nothing comes up but Deputies.. BreezeSky 17:41, April 10, 2011 (UTC)﻿ Someone messed with the Nine Lives template. I took care of it. --Gοldenpelt 18:02, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Shorthair or Longhair? I remember her old shorthair leader image, but now she's a longhair she-cat with a different-colored and patterned pelt, while all of her other versions are shorthairs and have different-colored and patterned pelts, including her alternate deputy image, though that doesn't really matter. It looks messed up. Why is it this way? 20:30, August 26, 2011 (UTC) We are currently tweaking her images to match her description better. 02:22, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Deputy Charart Her leader charart and the others are the same but her deputy is different. Could someone fix that? If there's a something to take that up with could someone tell me I'm new. Acornflight Med. Cat ofLunarClan! 21:41, November 13, 2011 (UTC) PCA is working on that. Any more questions about any character pixils should be directed to PCA, please and thank you =) 21:47, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Thank you Ivystripe I didn't know about the PCA, sorry =) Acornflight Med. Cat ofLunarClan! 21:52, November 13, 2011 (UTC) That's ok, we all make mistakes. No worries =) 21:53, November 13, 2011 (UTC) POST-Death? Shouldn't leopardstar have a post-death?? What exactly do you mean? Her page is organized by the books she is in. There is no post death section for Leopardstar on her infobox, because we haven't seen her after her death in Fading Echoes. 23:49, January 8, 2012 (UTC) But her residence and stuff is not there. 23:52, January 8, 2012 (UTC)Spottedleafxfirestar!! Because we don't have official book proof as to where she's gone. It's probably StarClan, but until it's stated in the books, we can't add it. 23:53, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Death Shouldn't she have a starclan picture? I believe this should be taken up with the PCA. ღ AshHawk ☪ I need a coffee break! ☕ 01:53, June 30, 2013 (UTC) There's no cite for her post-death residence, therefore she does not get a StarClan charart. Flat out, we don't know where she went, so it's not going to get placed on her article. No assumptions. Shouldn't we change the Family Status on her mother and father's pages? I'm asking this because in her mother and father's pages, she is still listed as "Suspected StarClan member". Skiddleybopblitz (talk) 06:02, July 18, 2014 (UTC) Yes they should be changed if they haven't been changed already, to make sure that all of our facts are up to date. -- ｷﾉ尺尺乇ﾚ í'm nσt rαndσm, чσu just cαn't thínk αs fαst αs mє 20:28, November 3, 2014 (UTC) Okay, they've already been changed :) All is well! -- ｷﾉ尺尺乇ﾚ í'm nσt rαndσm, чσu just cαn't thínk αs fαst αs mє 20:29, November 3, 2014 (UTC) Pelt confusion You see, when I was reading the books, I always imagined Leopardstar to be a bengal. But then I saw her official art and now I just don't know what to believe >< (talk) 08:57, March 2, 2019 (UTC)